A typical Li-ion cell contains a negative electrode, the anode, a positive electrode, the cathode, and a separator region between the negative and positive electrodes. One or both of the electrodes contain active materials that react with lithium reversibly. In some cases the negative electrode may include lithium metal, which can be electrochemically dissolved and deposited reversibly. The separator and positive electrode contain an electrolyte that includes a lithium salt.
Charging a Li-ion cell generally entails a generation of electrons at the positive electrode and consumption of an equal amount of electrons at the negative electrode with the electrons transferred via an external circuit. In the ideal charging of the cell, these electrons are generated at the positive electrode because there is extraction via oxidation of lithium ions from the active material of the positive electrode, and the electrons are consumed at the negative electrode because there is reduction of lithium ions into the active material of the negative electrode. During discharging, the opposite reactions occur.
Li-ion cells with a Li-metal anode may have a higher specific energy (in Wh/kg) and energy density (in Wh/L) compared to batteries with conventional carbonaceous negative electrodes. This high specific energy and energy density makes incorporation of rechargeable Li-ion cells with a Li-metal anode in energy storage systems an attractive option for a wide range of applications including portable electronics and electric and hybrid-electric vehicles.
At the positive electrode of a conventional lithium-ion cell, a lithium-intercalating oxide is typically used. Lithium-intercalating oxides (e.g., LiCoO2, LiNi0.8Co0.15Al0.05O2, Li1.1Ni0.3Co0.3Mn0.3O2) are typically limited to a theoretical capacity of ˜280 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated oxide) and a practical capacity of 180 to 250 mAh/g, which is quite low compared to the specific capacity of lithium metal (3863 mAh/g).
Moreover, the low realized capacities of conventional Li-ion cells reduces the effectiveness of incorporating Li-ion cells into vehicular systems. Specifically, a goal for electric vehicles is to attain a range approaching that of present-day vehicles (>300 miles). Obviously, the size of a battery could be increased to provide increased capacity. The practical size of a battery on a vehicle is limited, however, by the associated weight of the battery. Consequently, the Department of Energy (DOE) in the USABC Goals for Advanced Batteries for EVs has set a long-term goal for the maximum weight of an electric vehicle battery pack to be 200 kg (this includes the packaging). Achieving the requisite capacity given the DOE goal requires a specific energy in excess of 600 Wh/kg.
Various materials are known to provide a promise of higher theoretical capacity for Li-based cells. For example, a high theoretical specific capacity of 1168 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated material) is shared by Li2S and Li2O2, which can be used as cathode materials. Other high-capacity materials include BiF3 (303 mAh/g, lithiated) and FeF3 (712 mAh/g, lithiated) as reported by Amatucci, G. G. and N. Pereira, “Fluoride based electrode materials for advanced energy storage devices,” Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, 2007. 128(4): p. 243-262. Unfortunately, all of these materials react with lithium at a lower voltage compared to conventional oxide positive electrodes. Nonetheless, the theoretical specific energies are still very high (>800 Wh/kg, compared to a maximum of ˜500 Wh/kg for a cell with lithium negative and conventional oxide positive electrodes).
One Li-based cell that has the potential of providing a driving range above 300 miles incorporates a lithium metal negative electrode and a positive electrode reacting with oxygen obtained from the environment or an onboard O2 storage tank. The weight of this type of system may be reduced if the O2 is not carried onboard the vehicle. Practical embodiments of this lithium-air battery may achieve a practical specific energy of 600 Wh/kg because the theoretical specific energy is 11,430 Wh/kg for Li metal, and 3,460 Wh/kg for Li2O2. Other Metal/air batteries, such as Zn, Al, Si, Mg, and others, also have a very high specific energy.
A typical metal/air electrochemical cell 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. The cell 10 includes a negative electrode 12, a positive electrode 14, a porous separator 16, and a current collector 18. The negative electrode 12 is typically metallic lithium. The positive electrode 14 includes carbon particles such as particles 20 possibly coated in a catalyst material (such as Au or Pt) and suspended in a porous, electrically conductive matrix 22. An electrolyte solution 24 containing a salt such at LiPF6 dissolved in an organic solvent such as dimethyl ether or CH3CN permeates both the porous separator 16 and the positive electrode 14. The LiPF6 provides the electrolyte with an adequate conductivity which reduces the internal electrical resistance of the cell 10 to allow a high power.
The positive electrode 12 is enclosed by a barrier 26. The barrier 26 in FIG. 1 is formed from an aluminum mesh configured to allow oxygen from an external source 28 to enter the positive electrode 14. The wetting properties of the positive electrode 14 prevent the electrolyte 24 from leaking out of the positive electrode 14. Oxygen from the external source 28 enters the positive electrode 14 through the barrier 26 while the cell 10 discharges, and oxygen exits the positive electrode 14 through the barrier 26 as the cell 10 is charged. In operation, as the cell 10 discharges, oxygen and lithium ions combine to form a discharge product such as Li2O2 or Li2O.
Thus, in current lithium/air batteries, Li2O2 is formed during discharge and the amount stored in the cathode volume directly determines the maximum capacity. Capacities on the order of 20 mAh/cm2 are desirable to obtain high battery specific energy. However, there are numerous challenges that must be solved in order to cycle lithium/air cells reversibly and maintain a high energy and power density.
Current lithium/air cells contain gas-diffusion electrodes based on porous carbon materials like carbon black, graphite, graphene, carbon fibers or carbon nanotubes. There is significant evidence that aprotic electrolyte solvents are decomposed in the presence of Li2O2 or reaction intermediates. This limits the reversibility and cycle life of aprotic Li/air cells.
What is needed therefore is a battery wherein the electrolyte solvent is separated from Li2O2. A further need exists for a battery wherein the electrolyte solvent is separated from reaction intermediates.